


С нотками лаванды

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Куними встает на колени, ложится грудью на кровать и ждет.Написано на





	С нотками лаванды

**Author's Note:**

> Работы была написана на Haikyuu!!Ship Wars 2017 для команды kuniguchi  
> Тема выкладки: драма

Куними отпирает дверь своим ключом. Дом небольшой и довольно старый: занавески и коврики давно выцвели, половицы скрипят, углы мебели сбиты, обои пошерканы. Обстановка такая знакомая, такая обыденная, что к горлу подступает вязкая муть отвращения. Куними разувается, оставляет куртку на вешалке и тихо проходит дальше.

Из ванной слышится шум воды — значит, пришел слишком рано. Мизогучи это может не понравиться. Куними нерешительно мнется на пороге спальни. Если сейчас уйти, тот узнает — из ванной слышно, как стучит входная дверь. Лучше уж остаться. И приготовиться.

Куними проходит в спальню. На тумбочке гулко тикают старомодные часы. Во всем чувствуется женская рука: от цветочного узора на тканях до мягких, приглушенных тонов мебели. Комната обставлена явно с любовью, в который раз замечает Куними. Тихая и уютная супружеская спальня. Куними проводит рукой по гладкой стене — вокруг так хорошо, спокойно и чисто, что от желания разнести все к чертям дрожат коленки. Куними сгибает пальцы, царапает обои ногтями и отдергивает руку, когда кожу начинает саднить. Даже кровь выступает. Куними засовывает палец в рот, посасывая. Помогает отвлечься.

Когда шум воды в ванной стихает, Куними вздрагивает. Пульс разгоняется за секунду. Торопливо схватившись за пряжку ремня, он стаскивает джинсы, неловко путаясь в штанинах. Складывает их на стул, всегда стоящий в углу — специально для него. Следом отправляются трусы и носки. В комнате совсем нежарко. Куними зябко переступает по полу, яички поджимаются от холода. Он одергивает джемпер вместе с полами надетой под него рубашки, но прикрыться или согреться так явно не получится. Да и зачем?

Подойдя к кровати, Куними встает на колени у изножья. Спинка невысокая, гладкая лакированная дуга дерева едва доходит ему до живота. И все-таки, когда он ложится грудью на покрывало, становится неудобно. Голый зад нелепо торчит вверх, тазовые косточки больно упираются в дерево. И, наверное, между ног все видно, как на ладони.

Куними трется пылающей щекой о гладкое покрывало — от него исходит едва заметный цветочный аромат лаванды или розы. Он забивается в ноздри, душит, как если бы у Куними была аллергия на семейное счастье, домашний уют и крепкий брак. Именно с этими вещами у Куними ассоциируются запахи нелепых конвертиков с засушенными цветами, лежащих во всех шкафах в доме.

В висках стучит кровь, отсчитывая секунды. Куними усилием воли расправляет плечи, переступает ноющими коленями по полу и ждет. 

Эти встречи такие редкие, тайные, стыдные — у Куними все внутри тянет от тупой боли. Уютный обжитый дом Мизогучи для него совсем чужой, Куними здесь не место. Его не должно тут быть. Он как вор, пробравшийся в чужую жизнь, чтобы украсть из нее немного любви. И за это должен быть наказан. 

Куними запоздало понимает, что в комнате слишком темно и надо бы включить свет — мысли мечутся в голове, как перепуганные птички в клетке. Может, он еще успеет? Нет, если Мизогучи застанет его в этот момент, все окончательно будет испорчено. Лучше уж так. А если он не услышал, что Куними пришел?..

Поток мыслей прерывает щелчок замка. Дверь ванной открывается, Куними краем глаза видит пролившуюся в коридор полоску света. Он зажмуривается, часто-часто хватая ртом воздух.

Мизогучи тихо ступает, только скрип старого пола и выдает его. Вот он остановился на пороге спальни — заметил, должно быть. Минуты тянутся, как холодный мед с ложки. 

Слышится тихий шорох. Затем шаги. Совсем рядом. Куними инстинктивно сжимает ягодицы, когда Мизогучи проходит очень близко. Щелкает выключатель ночника — веки застилает мягким оранжевым светом. Перед внутренним взором сам собой встает образ кремового абажура с тесьмой и дурацкими оборками. Мизогучи где-то над ним, но он ведет себя так тихо, что Куними самому приходится задерживать дыхание, чтобы расслышать. 

— Ремень? — спрашивает Мизогучи. Куними со свистом выпускает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— На стуле, сенсей, — собственный голос больше напоминает шелест ветра. 

Плечи Куними начинают затекать, пальцев ног он почти не чувствует. А может, это просто от страха. Кажется, появление без предупреждения вызвало у Мизогучи недовольство. Наверное, у него были планы на вечер — свидание с хорошенькой женщиной, забронированный номер в лав-отеле. А может, он предпочитает приводить их сюда, прямо на эту пахнущую лавандой постель. От боли у Куними тянет внутри так, будто его выпотрошили заживо. Его здесь быть не должно.

Когда Мизогучи проходит мимо, его ладонь вскользь гладит зад Куними. Кожа такая теплая, немного шершавая от мозолей, что Куними вздрагивает, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не потянуться за прикосновением. Такой голодный, такой истосковавшийся.

Возвращается Мизогучи уже с ремнем — пряжка тихо позвякивает. Грудь Куними стискивает тугим обручем. Покрывало возле его губ уже становится влажным от вытекшей между сжатых зубов слюны. Наказание — это хорошо. Куними его заслужил. Не надо было приходить. Снова.

Холодный металл касается ягодиц. От неожиданности Куними сдавленно мычит и пытается уйти от прикосновения, но жесткая рука перехватывает его бедро. Хлястик ремня почти игриво опускается на правую ягодицу. Затем — наотмашь — звонкий удар ладонью по левой. Куними вскрикивает так громко, что оглушает сам себя. В ушах звенит, из глаз мгновенно брызжут слезы, нос закладывает. Ремень со стуком падает на пол.

Теплая ладонь поглаживает след от удара, но это не приносит облегчения, только сильнее бередит. Скользнув в расщелину, пальцы грубо трут дырку, затем Мизогучи проталкивает один на пробу — Куними скулит и подается вперед, соскакивая. Второй удар тяжелой ладонью по заднице не заставляет себя ждать. Куними прикусывает язык и всхлипывает. Ну все, он сам напросился.

Мизогучи давит на поясницу, фиксируя положение Куними — колени уже нестерпимо болят, — и шлепает его поперек задницы, снова, и снова, и снова. Куними старается вскрикивать хотя бы не каждый раз, но не получается. Рыдания душат. Мизогучи дышит тяжело, сорвано; удары сыплются по одному и тому же месту ритмично и ровно, будто маятник. Зад горит так, что впору лезть в таз со льдом, но Куними держится. Лучше стерпеть, чем попросить остановиться. Если прервать его один раз, то вдруг всего этого уже не будет?

Куними так зацикливается на боли, что не сразу замечает, когда шлепки прекращаются. Он шмыгает носом, вытирает заплаканное лицо о покрывало. Сердце стучит так сильно, что отдается дрожью во всем теле. Мизогучи прижимается к нему бедрами. Куними чувствует твердый член, лежащий ровно между ягодиц. Куними закусывает губу, утыкается в покрывало так, что вдохнуть становится просто невозможно.

Мизогучи касается поясницы кончиками пальцев. Просто дотрагивается, ничего не делая. Куними сложно сосчитать, как долго это продолжается. Он немного поворачивает голову, чтобы хватануть воздуха. Тогда Мизогучи двигается дальше. 

Обводит едва выступающую косточку крестца, ямочку слева у основания спины. Медленно поднимается вдоль позвоночника до самого затылка, а потом вплетает пальцы в волосы и резко дергает — Куними снова вскрикивает. Мизогучи наваливается на него, член с силой вдавливается между ягодиц, это почти больно. Он тянет Куними за волосы, выгибая так, что позвоночник вот-вот сломается. Второй рукой обхватывает поперек живота, ныряет под рубашку. Гладит ребра и грудь, ведет все выше, собирая рубашку вместе с джемпером в “гармошку”, оголяя спину до самых лопаток, а потом высовывает руку из горловины и кладет на шею, давит на горло и кадык. Куним сглатывает — больно, — и широко открывает рот, чтобы стало хоть немного легче. 

Дыхание Мизогучи горячо тает на затылке. Он зарывается носом в его волосы, тяжело и жадно глотая запах. Лижет шею, царапая нижними клыками. Член пульсирует, вжатый Куними между ягодиц, кожу холодит от капелек смазки.

— Попроси меня, — приказывает Мизогучи низким, хриплым голосом.

Куними закусывает губу.

Будто помня эту привычку, Мизогучи отпускает его шею и надавливает пальцами на губы и подбородок — Куними приоткрывает рот, впуская их. 

— Попроси.

Куними посасывает сначала один — Мизогучи рычит, дергая его за волосы, и проталкивает второй. Куними вылизывет их, пропуская так глубоко, как только может, дотрагивается языком до местечка между пальцев и вылизывает его тоже. Все ждет, что сейчас наткнется на холодный ободок кольца или его след на безымянном, но этого не происходит. Мизогучи ни с кем себя не связывает подобными вещами. Так проще. Куними тоже проще — пусть от этого и больно.

— Ну, — нетерпеливо велит Мизогучи, убирая пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, трахните меня, сенсей, — по слогам выдавливает Куними. Две слезинки выкатываются из-под век, медленно сползая по щекам. 

Мизогучи резко отпускает его, одновременно просовывая руку под бедра — Куними охает, когда Мизогучи грубо задевает стоящий колом член. Мизогучи отрывает Куними от пола и бросает на кровать. Куними со стоном вытягивается, выгибает спину кошачьей дугой — в глазах почти темнеет от боли и облегчения одновременно.

— На колени, — Мизогучи вздергивает его за бедро вверх. Куними упирается лбом в сложенные ладони и сцепляет зубы, когда едва влажный от слюны палец бесцеремонно упирается в задний проход.

Мизогучи двигается грубо, быстро. Поцарапанную кожу пощипывает. Куними прикусывает щеку изнутри, когда Мизогучи пропихивает второй палец. Скоро добавляется третий, а за ним и четвертый. Бедра Куними дрожат. Он чувствует прикосновение влажной головки члена к все еще горящей коже ягодиц. 

Когда Мизогучи вытаскивает пальцы, сплевывая на ладонь, Куними подбирается, расставляет колени шире. Мизогучи приставляет член к дырке и вламывается резким толчком — Куними скулит, вцепившись зубами в ладонь, — а потом затихает. После паузы за спиной раздается сдавленный, длинный стон. Мизогучи кладет руки ему на поясницу, плотно сжимает бока, гладит лопатки. Обхватив за плечи, медленно тянет на себя, насаживая так глубоко, что темнеет перед глазами. А потом, не отпуская, начинает медленно трахать. Задний проход горит огнем, член ходит так туго, что Куними не может сдержать болезненного стона. Но Мизогучи не останавливается, движения становятся все размашистей. Член почти выходит из задницы и быстро возвращается назад, яйца прижимаются к промежности.

Куними качает туда-сюда, спина покрывается испариной, рубашка становится мокрой в подмышках. Щеки пылают. Мизогучи нещадно трахает его, удерживая за бедра, толстый ствол распирает изнутри. Едва ли он обращается так с женщинами, но Куними это и нужно. Вот так, чтобы было сильно и больно. Чтобы запомнилось.

Мизогучи рычит, натягивая его на себя, вбивается бешеными толчками. Каждый выдох Куними вырывается со стоном. Мизогучи наваливается на него, кончая, в последний раз вставляя так, что позвоночник прошивает судорогой. Когда член выходит, задний проход конвульсивно сжимается несколько раз. От ощущения пустоты хочется взвыть. Из задницы вытекает сперма. Мизогучи размазывает ее пальцами — вокруг дырки, вниз по промежности, по ягодицам. Вставляет пальцы внутрь и снова выводит узоры снаружи. Мозолистые подушечки медленно проезжаются по простате, заставляя Куними безмолвно кричать, широко открыв рот. Постепенно пальцы двигаются все ритмичнее, уже не выскальзывая наружу. 

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… — бормочет Куними. Нервы перекручены тугим узлом, колени дрожат, норовя подогнуться. 

— Пожалуйста — что? — голос Мизогучи звучит ровно и собранно.

— Я больше не могу. 

Мизогучи то трет простату, то легонько постукивает по ней, то просто гладит стенки заднего прохода изнутри. То ускоряясь, то замедляясь. 

— Дайте мне кончить. 

Куними крутит бедрами, пытаясь поймать больше, довести себя до такой близкой разрядки — тогда Мизогучи вытаскивает пальцы, шлепая по бедру. И только когда Куними затихает, вставляет снова.

— Стоп? — тихо спрашивает Мизогучи, медленно поглаживая простату.

— Стоп, — повторяет Куними.

Мизогучи перехватывает его бедро, добавляет четвертый палец, складывает ладонь лодочкой и ритмично трахает, проезжаясь кончиками пальцев по простате. Куними мечется, что-то лопочет — господи, еще, да, пожалуйста, — каждое движение разваливает его на части, разрушает. Так мало, так много, своего, чужого, болезненного, любимого. Куними горит все жарче и ярче, пока не остается только слепящая вспышка, оглушительно бьющая по голове. Куними скручивает, подбрасывает; кончая, он чувствует себя таким наполненным, что от облегчения хочется кричать.

Куними отрубается, так и не придя в себя после оргазма, а когда просыпается, не чувствует на себе остатков одежды. Потеков спермы на животе тоже. Потянувшись, он переворачивается на живот — одеяло с краю приподнимается, впуская в уютный кокон прохладу. Куними недовольно мычит. Мизогучи прижимается к нему горячим боком, обхватывает за плечи, вжимаясь носом за ухом, коротко целует в висок. Куними затихает.

— Нужно придумать нормальное стоп-слово, — шепчет Мизогучи на ухо.

— Чем тебе не нравится просто “стоп”? — голос напоминает карканье вороны. Куними прочищает горло. Стакан с водой стоит на тумбочке. Приподнявшись на локте, Куними жадно осушает его в несколько глотков. Мизогучи ждет, раскрыв объятия, пока он закончит, а потом смыкает руки кольцом и притискивает к себе, раз и другой целуя в макушку.

— Нужно сделать ремонт, вот что, — в полудреме бормочет Куними. 

Задницу неприятно саднит, но в целом ощущения терпимые. Так лениво-приятно, сыто, спокойно, как бывает только в такие моменты, в эти редкие, украденные друг у друга встречи. Когда Куними больше не может чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, притворяться им, он бежит к Мизогучи, чтобы быть распластанным на его постели, доведенным до предела ласками или грубостью. Чтобы собрать себя заново после и притворяться еще какое-то время. Так получается только с Мизогучи. 

— Сколько ты уже здесь живешь? — зевая, спрашивает Куними.

— Если ты на втором курсе, то лет семь, наверно, — подумав, отвечает Мизогучи. — Меня и так все устраивает, ремонт — лишние заморочки и траты.

Мизогучи купил дом вместе со всем старьем и никогда не понимал неприязни Куними к окружающей обстановке. Потому что для него происходящее — нормально.

Куними тяжело вздыхает. Это затяжное сражение когда-нибудь все-таки закончится. Когда-нибудь. Наверное. Неизвестно только, в чью пользу. Но спать сейчас хочется куда сильнее, чем снова думать об этом. 

— Почему не позвонил? — тихо спрашивает Мизогучи. Гладит костяшками пальцев не прикрытое одеялом плечо. — Проверял, что ли?

Куними пожимает плечами. Скорее надеялся. Если бы у Мизогучи кто-нибудь появился, Куними смог бы его отпустить. Наверное. 

Он вдыхает запах кожи Мизогучи, теплый, терпкий, геля для душа и пены для бритья — вот, что ему нравится, а не дурацкая лаванда.


End file.
